Brakeup and Makeup
by LoveLaurel101
Summary: Stan and Wendy broke up for a second time? How will they make-up? Read and find out! Oneshot! R&R!


**Heeeyyyy! I just finished my second story! Hope you guys like it! Dedicated 2 my buds Nat and Marisa!(they r in the story as Natalia and Mari!)Luv u guys!  
>R&amp;R cuz it makes me sososo happy!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park *sniffle* *sniffle* **

**Break-up and Make-up**

"Wow." thought Stan. "How did this happen again?"

He was referring to his recent breakup with Wendy. They had broken up before, but they forgave each other and started going out again. It even got to the point where Stan could almost kiss her without puking. Now she was doing this to him. Again. He couldn't believe it. She said she had some issues she had to work out at home right now? Really?

"What does home have to do with my relationship with her?"Stan asked himself.

When he tried to get her to talk about it, she said that he wouldn't understand. He really wanted to know so he could comfort her like a good boyfriend would, but she wouldn't budge on the subject. Then she just broke up with him and walked away. A few months went by. They still talked and stuff, because they would always be friends, but Stan wanted more than that. He wanted his girlfriend back. Somehow, he felt that she wanted that too, but something was holding her back. So he let it go, and moved on. He didn't stay single, because he was rather attractive. He started going out with a girl named Natalia Bogo. She was one of the most beautiful 4th graders in the school. Lots of the guys wanted her, but were always too nervous to ask. She had gone out with Craig and Clyde before, but they always ended up breaking up because they weren't really her type. Stan could never understand the whole "type" thing, but he thought he might be the type for her. So he gave it a shot. At first he did it just to get a reaction out of Wendy, but there wasn't one. She just seemed to be happy for them. So he just enjoyed Natalia's company. He never tried to kiss her though, because he knew the only girl he would ever be able to kiss was Wendy, the girl of his dreams. Still, he liked talking to Natalia, because she was cool to hang out with and was really funny. They liked to play the XBOX 360 and watch the Terrance and Phillip Show. They had been dating for a few weeks now, and were out on their first date. It was a picnic.

"You're really sweet Stan." said Natalia.

"Well, thanks. So are you." Stan replied.

Natalia started to stare at something, and Stan started to notice. He gave her a questioning look.

"Can I ask you a question?" Natalia asked.

"You just did."

"Don't be a smart ass, you know what I mean!"

"Alright, alright, what's your question?"

"What is your favorite thing about me?"

"Umm, I don't know, maybe that you're funny, nice smart pretty."

"Ok…what's your favorite thing about Wendy?

"What! Why would you ask that?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well…I don't know, she's just ummm."

"Indescribable?" Natalia cut in.

"What?"

"Come on Stan I know you love her, I'm smart remember. I can see love when I see it. And I think she needs you now."

Natalia nodded in Stan's direction. He turned around and saw what she had been looking at. On top of the hill sitting on the bench overlooking Stark's Pond there was a sobbing 4th grade girl.

"Oh." Stan said, wanting so bad to go comfort Wendy, but knew it would be rude to leave Natalia.

"Go ahead and comfort her. She really loves you Stan, and I know you love her too. Don't worry about me, I'll see you at school and we'll still be friends. Go to her."

"Thanks. You're really cool, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know."

And with that Natalia took the picnic supplies and went home. Stan rushed up to Wendy.

"Wendy, what's wrong?"

"Oh Stan, I didn't know you were here."

Stan sat on the bench next to Wendy and held her. Wendy cried on his shoulder.

"It's ok, you can tell me, and I'm here for you."

Wendy talked between sobs. "It's my parents, they were fighting a lot, and they finally announced today that they are getting a divorce."

"Wendy in so sorry, no one should have to go through what you're going through. I mean, it happens a lot, but it's horrible."

"I know, but what bugs me the most is that it's the reason I broke up with you."

"What?"

" I know it's stupid but one month ago when my parents were fighting they mentioned that if they weren't ever together they might still be friends and be able to stand each other. I didn't want that to happen to us. That's why I broke up with you. I thought we would get into a fight when we were older and never talk to each other again. So I broke it off early to make sure we would always be friends. I was so scared I would lose you forever."

"Wendy that would never happen to us. I love you with all my heart and will never stop loving you."

"Really, you promise?"

"I promise."

Then Stan did the unthinkable. He kissed Wendy passionately without throwing up. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She put her arms around his neck and played with jet black hair. All of a sudden, they heard the sound of bike tires screeching to a halt and they broke apart. It was Mari Gerher and her brother Greg Gerher.

"Finally, the kiss that no one thought would happen!" said Mari mockingly.

"Yeah, and there's no vomit!"Greg yelled.

Wendy gave them a glare and they sped off. They did so because everyone knows you don't mess with Wendy Testaburger. Especially when it comes to her boyfriend.

"I love you." Stan said laughing at the stare she gave them.

"Love you too."Wendy replied.

They both knew they wouldn't be breaking up anytime soon. Probably not ever again. They laid in each other's arms with their hands intertwined as the sun set on Stark's Pond.

The End!

**I hoped you like my story! Remember to review cuz it makes me sosososo happy!**

**Lovelaurel101 saying bye for now!**


End file.
